Greeny Phatom Live 2!
Greeny Phatom Live 2! (Mais Greeny Hits in Brazil) was produced and toured by Apple Entertainment, Inc. and Anthill Spectaculars. A VHS was released by K-tel International containing footage from the show at the Hynes Convention Center in Boston, Massachusetts. A Brazilian version of the VHS was released with footage from the show in the Ginásio do Maracanãzinho in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Summary Hot on the heels of their wildly successful first tour, the Greeny Phatom characters (once again both good and bad) are back, live on stage in a greeny new concert performance. Together with Gittle Luy, their head "toadie," the rockin' ant humans and other creatures present a spectacle of laughs, special effects, and, of course, totally awesome rock 'n' roll music! And when the Winkster pays an interdimensional video visit, things really get interesting. It's the gang from Greeny Phatom as you've never seen them before, and they're in your town! Cast Voice Talent * Little Guy - Speaking and Singing Voice: Robert Stainton * Dr. Beanson - Speaking Voice: Jason Lee, Singing Voice: Alfredo Miller * Little Girl - Speaking and Singing Voice: Georgia Denney * Little Guy 2 - Speaking and Singing Voice: James Clayton * Little Guy 3 - Speaking Voice: Tony Daniels, Singing Voice: Mark Acheson * Little Guy 4 - Speaking Voice: Hugh Bonneville, Singing Voice: Coyote McCloud (credited as William Lehmann) * Little Guy 5 - Speaking Voice: Jesse Gieser, Singing Voice: Iggy Pop * Little Guy 6 - Speaking Voice: Taylor Robinson, Singing Voice: James Williamson * Little Guy 7 - Speaking Voice: Frank Welker, Singing Voice: James Clayton * Little Guy 8 - Speaking Voice: Robert Stainton, Singing Voice: Brian Cummings * Little Guy 9 - Speaking Voice: Peter Webber, Singing Voice: James Clayton * Dr. - Speaking and Singing Voice: Billy Crystal * Gree Guy - Speaking Voice: Ulises Tobar, Singing Voice: Jim Cummings * Santed Sailor - Speaking Voice: Robert Stainton, Singing Voice: Gabriel Garcia * Dr. PBS - Speaking Voice: Denis Akiyama, Singing Voice: Peter Renaday * Little Girl 2 - Speaking and Singing Voice: Alina Withers * Little Girl 3 - Speaking and Singing Voice: Nancy Lenihan * Dr. Mother - Speaking Voice: Sheila Reid, Singing Voice: Courtney Love * Geo Guy - Speaking and Singing Voice: Gabriel Garcia * Geo Girl - Speaking Voice: Russi Taylor, Singing Voice: Kristin Fairlie (uncredited) * Gary's Mother - Speaking and Singing Voice: Melissa Altro * Gary's Father - Speaking Voice: James Cromwell, Singing Voice: Jim Cummings * Gittle Luy - Speaking and Singing Voice: Steve Burns Performers * Little Guy - Suit Performer: Robert Stainton * Dr. Beanson - Suit Performer: Shay Coldwell * Dr. - Suit Performer: Linda Coleman * Little Girl - Suit Performer: Kristi Somers * Dr. PBS - Suit Performer: Beau Allen * Little Guy 2 - Suit Performer: Pete Best (as Randolph Peter "Pete" Best) * Santed Sailor - Suit Performer: Haruo Nakajima * Gree Guy - Suit Performer: Verne Troyer * Little Guy 4 - Suit Performer: Trey Parker * Little Guy 5 - Suit Performer: Iggy Pop * Little Guy 6 - Suit Performer: Emilie Claire Barlow * Little Guy 7 - Suit Performer: Janna Dubinski * Little Guy 8 - Suit Performer: Kristin Fairlie * Little Guy 9 - Suit Performer: David Joyner * Little Girl 2 - Suit Performer: Mitch Cohen * Little Girl 3 - Suit Performer: Nancy Lenihan * Dr. Mother - Suit Performer: Jennifer Darling * Moctor - Suit Performer: Dora McQuaid * Geo Guy - Suit Performer: Gabriel Garcia * Geo Girl - Suit Performer: AA Michaels * Gary's Mother - Suit Performer: Darius Kołodziejska * Gary's Father - Suit Performer: Audel LaRoque * Gittle Luy - Suit Performer: Nate Stainton Category:Other